Platinum Performance
by RexPlanner
Summary: What happens after Tori Goes Platinum. The performance is over and Tori owes Jade a favor,. She thinks of the best one she could give her.
1. Chapter 1

Emcee: And now ladies and gentlemen appearing for the first time to open the Platinum Choice Awards, Tori Vega!

Tori's friends all exchanged looks. This was not what was supposed to happen. The director of this program had made a point of getting rid of Tori because she refused to cooperate with his "dress-up" ideas. Jade had jumped at the chance to fill in for Tori on national television, and yet here she was now sliding into Tori's vacant seat, which just happened to be next to Beck.

Beck glanced over at his former girlfriend, still dress in most of the ridiculous outfit she was supposed to wear onstage and gave her a smile. He knew that she had made the ultimate sacrifice for a performer, to stand down and let someone else go one. At that instant he remembered the Jade that he had fallen in love with, the beautiful dark princess whose fierce demeanor kept everyone save him at bay.

It was at that moment he also decided he had been without her long enough. Whatever the problem .was that had caused them to break up, he was willing to take responsibility for and do whatever it took to win her back, starting right now. Beck leaned over and whispered to her.

Beck: That was really a great thing that you did for Tori.

Jade: Tori did something pretty great for me too.

Beck was on the verge of asking what, but decided to remain quiet while Tori finished her performance. At the end of her performance Tori was downstage and her friends all swarmed the stage to congratulate her.

She gave Cat and Andre a big hug, then Jade, then Beck. Tori then retreated backstage where she was congratulated by a few of the members of the staff and crew, including Mason Thornesmith who was now taking full credit for her appearance and success.

At the end of the show, everyone decided to show up at the Vegas for an all-night party. Tori quickly called her mom and dad to get their ok and to ask them to get some food and drinks prepared for the group's arrival. Mr. and Mrs. Vega had found out about Tori's performance on the award show and were only too happy to oblige their superstar daughter.

Most of the happy group soon arrived at the Vega residence, with the exception of Cat and Oliver, who finally arrived but did not seem particularly hungry for some reason.

While Tori was the star of her home that evening she made an effort to pay special attention to Jade, whose selfless action actually put her in the limelight. She was also very pleased to notice that once things had settled down, Jade and Beck were sitting next to each other.

Beck: That was a really great thing you did today Jade.

Jade: Oh, what did I do?

Beck: You gave up a chance to be on national television, to let Tori perform, that was really amazing.

Jade: Yeah, well it was her opportunity first, the only reason I got it was the producer was pissed off at her. I want to win because I am the best for the role, not because the first choice bows out.

Beck: Say what you want, you still did something really great.

Beck reaches over and takes her by the hand.

Beck: It reminded me of why I always thought you were special.

Jade looks at Beck for a moment, then takes her hand away from him.

Jade: Reminds me of how not special you are.

Beck: What do you mean?

Jade: Look, I told you the reason I did what I did, is that I want to win on my own merit. I do not want to win because someone else steps down.

Beck: What does that have to do with…?

Jade: I don't want to be yours because you couldn't have Tori! You guys left the link open on the computer and I saw you, I saw you try to kiss her and I saw Tori stop you, because she considered me a friend, and did not want to take advantage of a friend. You could learn something from her, Beck.

Beck: Jade; that is not what was happening there.

Jade: Oh really? Sure looked like it to me. Lonely old Beck, hadn't had any for a while, here is Tori who is feeling vulnerable and always wanted you anyway, hey let's give it a shot! But Tori had too much class for you, and wouldn't go along. Tori and I may never be friends, but even enemies can respect each other. You and I were supposed to be friends, where was the respect?

Beck: You're right, I am sorry, I just was not sure there was ever going to be a chance for us again. If I thought for one moment there was a chance for us to get back together I would never have tried to kiss Tori. Every time I would see you around school you were very cold to me. I had no hope.

Jade: Oh poor little Beck had no hope! A few weeks without getting any and all of a sudden the world is ending? I don't know if you noticed or not, but I hadn't moved on. Could it be because I didn't want to see us end permanently either? Maybe I was waiting for a chance to get back together too?

Beck: Wait, so if you want to get back with me, and I want to get back with you, what are we arguing about?

Jade: We are arguing about trust, and patience and love. You could trust me that I loved you enough to have patience and wait for you. Apparently I could not say the same about you.

Beck: So where do we go from here?

Jade: I don't know, I may just have to go out and try to get me some.

Beck: That might be interesting.

Jade: What is that supposed to mean?

Beck: It means that you have built up this tough Goth chick character and it will be hard for you to find someone to go along with it.

Jade: Well just to prove a point, maybe I will change.

Beck: You!

Jade: Oh, you don't think I can? Wait here.

Jade stormed off and went to talk to Tori. The two girls were having an animated conversation for a moment, and then went off up the hallway to Tori's room.

The party went on and everyone was having a great time. Beck had almost forgotten his argument with Jade because as soon as she left his side Trina came over to keep him company.

After about twenty minutes or so; Tori came back down into the room. A few moments later Jade came back, but with an amazing difference.

Gone were the dark green combat boots, green leggings and dark skirt and top. Jade was now wearing a light blue mini skirt, with flesh colored stockings that make her awesome legs glow. She was wearing a silk top that belonged to Tori so it was a tight squeeze for her but it managed to emphasize her large breasts and was cut low enough to show Jade's impressive cleavage. A pair of black high heels finished off the ensemble.

The room got very quiet as Jade made her entrance, and you could almost feel a breeze rustling through as all of the males collectively inhaled. Finally the silence was broken, by Rex who uttered a stunned "Oh my god" as Jade passed him.

Jade was all smiles, knowing the effect she was having on the boys. She walked straight over to Beck.

Jade: So, still think I can't change. I will bet I can do rather well in this outfit finding a new boyfriend.

Jade sat down on the couch next to Beck, and deliberately was not careful so her skirt rode up exposing most of her thigh. She leaned over to talk to Beck and offered him a clear view down her blouse.

Jade: So, still think the tough Goth chick will have trouble getting a date?

Beck was stunned, but tried to maintain his cool.

Beck: Jade I want you to come over to my RV and take off this ridiculous outfit right now.

Jade: Cute, but I think I will try my luck for a few weeks first.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Jade was all set to put her plan into action. Once again she chose a very figure flattering ensemble to wear and in bright colors as opposed to her usual dark ones. Of course the first person that came running up to her was Sinjin, he kind of had a crush on her when she was still dark and evil and she had always rebuffed his advances so he was not expecting much, but the sight of Jade in colors and showing off her legs and breasts was too much to ignore.

Jade saw him approach, and he was actually playing into her plan. What better way to show people she had changed than not insult the geek and drive him away.

Sinjin: Hi Jade, you are really looking beautiful today!

Jade: Why, thank you Sinjin, aren't you sweet.

Jade gave him a little peck on the check and he almost fainted. Eyes all over the hallway turned towards Jade, first to admire her hot new look, and then to wonder whatever possessed her to kiss Sinjin on the cheek.

By second period Jade had two guys wanting to carry her books for her, and by lunchtime Jade was sitting at a table surrounded by admiring young males.

Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat were sitting at their usual table, watching in amazement the following that Jade had generated.

Andre: Jade is doing pretty well for herself these days.

Tori: It's amazing what a change in wardrobe and attitude can do for you.

Beck: I wonder how long she can keep it up.

Andre: Dude, it looks like Jade is finally moving on. You can too. There must be a bunch of girls who would want to date you.

Beck: Only one that counts and she said no.

Beck looked in Tori's direction.

Tori caught his look and blushed a little.

Andre: What? Since when does the great Beck let a little resistance stand in the way of his conquest? You want me to go and talk to this girl and straighten her out?

Beck: No I would actually like you to stop talking before you dig a hole so deep you can't get out of it!

Andre: Ok, Ok, just remember the offer is there if you need it.

The rest of the group left, leaving Tori and Beck alone at the table.

Tori: I wonder what Andre was going to say to me?

Beck: Probably too tell you what a great guy I am and not let opportunity pass you by.

Tori: Beck, you know why I can't…..

Beck: I know, I don't like it but I know.

Tori: Come on Beck, there are more girls here that Jade and I, pick one of them. Make their year. Heck, pick Trina if you want, I will never hear the end of it, but that is ok.

Beck: I know that girls think that it is easy for a guy but it isn't. I am not interested in just anyone. I love Jade and I love you, the rest are just there.

Tori: You, love me?

Beck: Yeah, I think I do. Are you surprised?

Tori: No, I think I fell in love with you the first day that I met you. The problem then, is the same problem today, Jade.

Beck: You know, It doesn't seem fair. Everyone is excited to see Jade moving on, but I am not supposed to?

Tori: I'm sorry.

Beck: You're sorry. Well I suppose that is something

Beck stands up and is obviously agitated. Tori stands and tries to calm him down. She gives him a friendly hug, but suddenly Beck slips and tightens the hold on her and kisses her on the mouth. Her mouth was open in surprise and so his tongue finds its way inside her too. Tori is confused, on the one hand she does not want to betray Jade, and yet on the other her body is telling her that she needs this, so her resistance is light and sporadic. Beck comes to his senses and releases her.

Beck: Tori, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me…

Tori: Flushed and gasping for air.

Tori: I would have never thought you to be capable of something like this, Beck. I have to go.

Tori runs off, despite Beck's pleading. Beck sits back down holding his head in his hands.

The school day ends and Tori heads for home. She is planning on jumping into the tub and soaking for a while to try to relax and forget about what happened to her today. She starts drawing the bath and undresses to be ready when the bath is ready. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Great, Tori thinks to herself. She puts on a robe that sort of covers her and goes to answer the door. She opens it and is shocked to see Beck standing there.

Beck is startled by her appearance but can't help a quick glance up and down her. He ties to settle his gaze back on eye level.

Beck: Is this a bad time?

Tori: Considering this afternoon, I would say there could not be a worse time.

Beck: I just wanted to come and apologize again for this afternoon.

Tori: Apology accepted, now if you will excuse me…

Beck: I can't come in?

Tori: Beck, I could not prevent you from kissing me this afternoon. I probably wouldn't be able to stop you from pulling off this robe and having your way with me. I don't want to find out.

Beck: Would you try to stop me from taking off your robe?

Tori: I don't know; I am afraid to find that out too.

Beck takes a step inside.

Beck: I think you want me to take you, so you can tell Jade that it was all me and you won't have any guilt.

He steps in further and takes the ties to the robe in his hands. It is a simple knot and with one tug it opens. Tori is standing in front of him, almost afraid to breathe now as her robe falls open. Beck places his hands on her shoulders pushing on the material and it slides from her and deposits at her feet. She is now standing in front of Beck completely naked.

Beck: You really are beautiful you know that?

Tori's lip is quivering, and she closes her eyes. Beck scoops her up in his arms and carries her off to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori kept her eyes closed the entire time Beck was carrying her. She felt him putting her down and felt the cool sheets of her bed. Then she stopped feeling him.

Beck: You can open your eyes now.

Tori: I am afraid to.

Beck: Open your eyes.

Tori opened her eyes. She was naked lying on top of her bed. Beck was sitting in a chair in the room.

Tori: I don't understand.

Beck: We are now going to have a conversation, and I am going to renew your trust in my self control. You are going to be naked the whole time and I am not going to do a thing except talk to you.

Tori: Hardly seems fair for me.

Beck: Well I didn't think it was fair for Jade to be able to indulge her fantasies while I couldn't indulge mine; this makes us even.

For the next hour Beck and Tori talked about Jade, about Beck, about Beck and Jade, and about Tori and Beck and Jade in all possible combinations. Tori tried to give some insights into Jade's mind from a female point of view, Beck tried to provide the male point of view. Beck was hoping to come out with a sure fire plan to get Jade back, but, found that it was going to be a long process and entirely on her terms.

As they were still chatting there was a knock on the door and Trina walked in.

Trina: Tori, why did you leave your robe in the middle of the doorway…..?

Trina suddenly realized that Tori was sitting on her bed naked and Beck was in the room.

Trina: Um Hi Beck, are you guys just starting something or finishing it?

Tori: Well actually Trina, Beck came over wanting to be with you, but you weren't home so I took care of him.

Trina: Oh man the one time I stay after school for extra credit!

Trina storms out of the room.

Beck is laughing in the corner.

Tori: Sure you laugh; I have to figure out what I am going to say if she mentions this to my parents.

Beck: I will probably be gone by the time they get home, and do you seriously think they would believe her about this?

Tori: By the way, do you think you have proved your point yet? I would kind of like to get dressed.

Beck: I guess so.

Tori: Great find me something to put on.

Beck looks around the room and then down on the floor. With a smile he hands her a pair of sneakers.

Tori: Cute, Beck, really cute.

Beck: I think it is time for me to leave now. See you tomorrow?

Tori: Not like this you won't.

Beck: I wonder if Trina is busy.

Tori throws a pillow at him as he leaves.

Tori is shaking as she gets dressed. This afternoon certainly has not gone as planned. Beck was amazing, she thought, there is no way I could have or even would have stopped him if he wanted me. Jade is really lucky, Tori thought wistfully, that is really one devoted man.

After composing herself, she picked up her phone and pushed a speed dial number.

Jade: Vega, so what happened? Did Beck behave himself?

Tori: He was a perfect gentleman, all we did was talk.

Jade: Did you try to be sexy and push him a little?

Tori: You could say that. You just may have to accept the fact that he really is in love with you.

Jade: It is kind of fun thinking about him squirming a little though.

Tori: Oh there was definitely some squirming involved.

Jade: Yeah, I don't know though, you may be a little too goody goody for this, did you at least flash a little skin to whet his appetite?

Tori: Oh yes, some skin was flashed.

Jade: Well, I guess you did all you could then, I mean short of stripping and jumping into bed with him.

Tori: He was_ not_ in the bed.

Jade: Of course, your bed is probably full of stuffed animals to keep you warm on those cold LA nights.

Tori: Hey! I am helping you mess with you ex boyfriend's head, a little respect please!

Jade: Sorry, force of habit.

Tori: So are you done, messing around with Beck yet? Will you please take him back; so things can get back to normal?

Jade: I suppose, I will call him tonight and tell him I am ready to take him back.

Tori: Thank you!

Jade hangs up with Tori and speed dials number one on her phone.

Beck: Hello, Jade I thought you might be calling soon.

Jade: I just wanted to tell you that after weeks of consideration and soul searching, I am ready to take you back.

Beck: As what?

Jade: My boyfriend, what else?

Beck: II don't know I had so many jobs with you, fetch your coffee, drive you around, take you shopping, help you with homework, and oh and yes occasionally get to act as your boyfriend.

Jade: What is it, exactly, that you are saying?

Beck: That if you want me back, you really need to work on your presentation skills.

Jade: What does that mean?

Beck: Well, Tori had a really good approach, why don't you touch base with her and we will talk about it.

Beck hung up.

Jade hit speed dial 2 on her phone.

Tori: Hi, Jade, did you talk to Beck?

Jade: What exactly happened over there Vega!

Tori: Why, what do you mean?

Jade: I just called Beck and told him I was ready to take him back and he told me that I needed to work on my "presentation skills" and to ask you what that meant.

This was one of those times that videophone would not have been a great idea; since Tori turned bright red.

Jade: Well, out with it, I am waiting.

Tori: Well, first of all at school today Beck accidentally kissed me.

Jade: Accidentally?

Tori: I like to think so.

Jade: What has that got to do with "Presentation skills"?

Tori: Nothing at all. It is just that later that I was home going to take a bath and Beck came over to apologize again for kissing me. Well I answered the door in my bathrobe and, well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew my robe was on the ground and I was in bed.

Jade: Wait, you were in bed, naked with Beck!

Tori: No, I was naked in bed, Beck sat in a chair across the room and we talked the whole time.

Jade: You know that really was not what I planned when I wanted you to talk to Beck.

Tori: Well you don't think I planned it!

Jade: No, I am sure if you planned it Beck would have been in the bed beside you!

Tori: Absolutely, wait, no that is not what I mean. I mean I would not have been naked anywhere near Beck if I planned it.

Jade: Oh, sure, admit it Vega, you wanted Beck ever since the first day you met him.

Tori: I liked him, sure, but once I found out you two were together I just thought of him an s a good friend. I still think of him as a good friend, and I think of you as a friend, sort of, which is why I would never do anything with Beck. Besides, what are you blaming me for; this whole thing was your idea!

Jade: Ok, so what do I do now?

Tori: Well you asked what my "Presentation skills" were.

Jade: You mean….

Jade was standing outside of Becks RV, shivering from the cool air and from the thought of having someone see her outside of Beck's RV in just a bathrobe. She walked up to the door and hesitated a moment before pushing the bell. Beck opened the door and his eyes lit up as he saw her standing there.

Jade: I am here to demonstrate why you should take me back as your girlfriend.

Beck reached out slowly and untied the robe and it fluttered slowly to the ground. Beck smiled.

Beck: I think your proposal deserves further study. Won't you come in.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck and Jade awoke the next morning, early. Beck ran out to Jade's car and brought in her overnight bag and her skirt and blouse that were hanging there too. He also made it a point to pick up her bathrobe and bring that in. Beck's parents were away so they ran inside the house to use the showers and get dressed. When they were finished the both came out and elected to drive to a nearby diner for breakfast before traveling on to Hollywood Arts.

Beck could not help looking at Jade with a smile. She was resplendent again in her Goth attire, combat boots, dark pantyhose, a dark miniskirt and dark blouse. Jade had her man, and she was back with a vengeance!

Beck: You know, I had forgotten how really beautiful you are in the morning.

Jade: You are so sweet. Keep the complements coming; you have a lot of time to make up.

Beck: Of course I may miss your new wardrobe a little. Jade light was an interesting look.

Jade: You make me sound like a beer, if you are a good boy; maybe I will wear it again for Halloween.

Beck: Of course "just Jade" had a lot of merit too.

Jade: Really, was "just Jade" as interesting as "just Tori"?

Beck: I am not quite sure what the correct answer is to that, let me just say that I felt "just Tori" was a means to the end of "just Jade".

Jade: Sometimes it is nice to be dating an actor, you even make bullshit sound convincing.

Beck: It's all in how you deliver the line.

With that, Beck kisses Jade deeply and holds her. When he releases her she is gasping for breath, but tingling all over.

Jade: Good delivery.

Beck and Jade finished their breakfast and drove to Hollywood Arts. As they enter the main doors all eyes are upon them once again, most nodding approval. They stopped at Jade's and Beck's lockers respectively and then turned the corner to where Tori was standing by hers.

Tori: Hey guys, does this mean we have good news?

Beck: Yes we are now back together.

Jade: Thanks to you.

Tori: That is so great!

Tori grabs Jade and gives her a big hug, which Jade actually seems to respond to. When Tori releases Jade Beck is looking at her expectantly.

Jade: Go ahead, Tori, you know you want to!

Tori hugged Beck for a moment then backed off, not wishing to press her luck.

Jade: Very nice, Tori, cautious, but nice.

Tori: It is really a treat to see you smile Jade.

Jade: Yeah, well, I didn't get to sing at the Platinum Awards show, but at least I got something out of it.

Beck: Thanks, I think.

Tori: You didn't miss much as far as the Awards show goes, Mason still was not happy with the substitution we pulled and so he made sure that any offers that were to come as a result were squashed. I understand he is already planning for next year's show with a more rigid audition format.

Beck: Well that really sucks,

Tori: I guess it just proves that most people don't get shortcuts. If you want to make it in this business you have to pay your dues.

Jade: Or sell out.

Tori: Fortunately there are some people who won't do that.

Jade: Well at least we all got something out of this.

Beck: Jade, you and I got each other, Tori, what did you get, again?

Tori: Oh, I got the best thing of all.

Jade: What was that?

Tori: Iblushing) Well, when I was naked with Beck…

Jade: I thought you said nothing happened!

Tori: Nothing did, but I told Trina that Beck was looking for her and she wasn't home so I took care of him! She still mutters under her breath whenever I walk by because she thinks she really missed out. The look on her face when she walked in on us was priceless. I think I will remember it forever.

Beck: Poor Trina, to be deprived of the honor of being naked in my presence, oof!

Beck's oof was a reaction to Jade elbowing him in the chest.

Jade: Easy stud, one naked Vega is your limit for this year.

Tori: I don't know, I just got a great idea for a stunt to drive Trina crazy.

Beck: I'm in

Jade gave him a nasty scowl

Beck: I mean, just to tease Trina of course. Having a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend back I obviously have no need for outside activities.

Tori: Wow, he's good!

Jade: Yeah, it is probably only about 85% BS but his delivery is getting better.

Beck: Only better?

Beck starts nibbling on Jade's neck until he finds a spot that drives her crazy.

Jade: ok, ok, your delivery is perfect, now knock it off!

Tori: You guys are so cute!

Jade glares at her.

Tort: By cute of course, I mean in a dark and evil way.

Jade: Better.

Beck: So you were saying that you had a prank to pull on Trina?

Tori: Yeah, first I tell Trina that Beck has a fetish for wet girls in bathrobes, and then Beck makes a date with Trina, on a day when my parents aren't home. She, of course will meet him wearing just a bathrobe, and then….

It was a complicated plan but it was sheer genius in its deviousness. The first part was Tori's, she had to set the stage for Trina. She started when she got home from school that day.

Tori: Hey Trina, how was your day at school today?

Trina: Don't talk to me, I am still upset about you being with Beck when he came over to see me.

Tori: How about if I make it up to you?

Trina: How are you going to do that?

Tori: Just by letting you have a little information about Beck that will make him putty in your hands.

Trina: Have told you lately what a wonderful baby sister you are? Spill it!

Tori: Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Trina: I promise. I promise.

Tori: Beck has a fetish, and he can't control it.

Trina: A fetish?

Tori: Yes, wet girls in bathrobes turn him on, he absolutely loses control. That is why we got together when he came over her. I was in my bathrobe and sweaty, getting ready for a bath. Beck rang the doorbell and I answered it, and the rest is history.

Trina: Yeah, that is nice but Beck is back with Jade.

Tori: I told you, he can't resist a wet girl in a bathrobe; Jade or no Jade. She thinks it's stupid, and won't do it for him.

Trina: So all I have to do is…

Tori: Let beck know when you will be taking a bath and in your bathrobe and he will be here for you.

Trina: Thank you baby sister!

Tori: Don't mention it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Trina made it a point to try to find Beck when he was alone. Of course since Beck and Jade were in on the prank, the task was fairly easy. She managed to corner him in the black box theater.

Trina: Hey Beck, I have been looking all over for you.

Beck: You have?

She gets real close and tries to act seductive.

Trina: I just wanted to let you know, I am going to be bathing tomorrow night.

Beck: That's nice?

Trina: It could be, for you. After my bath I usually just sit around in my bathrobe.

Beck starts to feign interest.

Beck: Really, in your bathrobe.

Trina: Yes, my short, easily untied bathrobe.

Beck: What time?

Trina: About seven?

Beck: Perfect, Jade has plans for tomorrow night.

Trina: See you then…

Trina leaves and Beck finally allows himself to smile. It was really difficult keeping a straight face during Trina's "Seduction" scene. It isn't that she doesn't have a great body, she does, it is that her acting is horrible.

Beck met with Jade and Tori after his encounter with Trina. The three of them go over all of the final plans for tomorrow night, while sharing a laugh at Beck's description of Trina's attempt to seduce him.

Tori: Poor Trina, she tries so hard!

Beck: She does; but if she had the acting ability to go with her figure Jade would never trust me to do this.

Jade: So what are you saying, you want to leave me for her?

Beck: No Jade, not much chance of that happening.

Beck gives her a friendly little nuzzle to calm her down.. Despite jade's mean demeanor, sexy figure and smoldering blue green eyes she is very insecure or her ability to hold onto her man.

Beck has been with her long enough to know this, and to know that sometimes just a well placed kiss or nibble may be enough to diffuse a possible problem. In this case, he was right, and his little ministration to Jade calmed her down instantly and restored her good spirits.

Jade: Ok then is everything all set, are we done here?

Tori: I guess so, we should probably get together tomorrow after school just to double check everything,

Beck: Ok, I think someone needs to go home and relax. See you tomorrow.

Tori went home that afternoon to find her sister in remarkably better spirits than the day before. She actually spoke to Tori civilly, especially when Tori let her know that she was going to be out tomorrow night working with Andre on a new song.

Tori's Mom: Tori, everything should be all set for tomorrow night, you kids should be fine alone. The only thing I wanted to tell you is that the scouts are having a clothing drive and I have a box of old clothes by the door. Someone will pick it up tomorrow...

Tori: Ok, mom, I may be still at school working with Andre but I will let Trina know; anything else?

Tori's Mom: Yes a courier will be coming from the District Attorney's office to pick up this envelope with some evidence and reports on a case your dad is working on. The envelope is over by the fireplace.

Tori: Ok, you and dad have a great time.

Tori's Mom: Thank you baby, don't work too hard.

Beck and Jade went back to Beck's RV so that Beck could spend the evening trying to make Jade forget that he might be looking at Trina Vega naked tomorrow night. Of course to be fair after not having Jade around for a while there was some serious motivation for Beck also. For both of them it was to find that that they easily slipped back into the role of teen lovers. Beck was remembering the little things that drove Jade wild, and she was remembering to react to him. The end result was two happy and exhausted lovers drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day Jade and Beck awoke and showered at Beck's house, caught breakfast on the way and rolled into Hollywood Arts early. Russ, the stunt man that Beck had worked with before on stage fighting was there with a few of his friends to get their final briefing for the evening's festivities.

Tori also showed up early so she had a chance to talk to Jade and Beck and make final plans; and then it was time for class.

Suffice it to say that Beck, Jade, Tori and Trina had other things on their mind besides class and so the day went quickly by before any of them realized it.

Tori, Beck and Jade managed to get together at lunch to talk a little bit but everything was pretty much in place so there was nothing to be concerned about.

Trina was sitting with the "A Listers" as usual no doubt alluding to her exciting plans for the evening.

Finally the school day came to an end. Trina ran to her car and drove hove to get ready for her "company".

Jade, Tori and Beck drove to Beck's RV to let him get ready and to plan the evening. Sinjin and the special effects people at school provided them with small wireless cameras and microphones that Tori was going to hide in the shrubbery outside of her front door to record Trina when she opened it. They were going to have to try to get them in position before Beck rang the bell so they had to leave a little early to install everything.

Once Beck was ready, they drove to Tori's house and parked outside. With Tori as look out, Beck planted the microphones and cameras and then they ran back to the car to check the reception on the laptop. They verified everything was in working order, then sat back to wait for the fun to start.

At about 5 minutes before seven, Beck started to get ready and got out of the car. Before he could start walking though, another car pulled up in front of Tori's house.

Beck: Tori, what is this, were you expecting someone?

Tori: Oh I forgot, mom left some clothes for the scouts to pick up for their clothing drive.

Beck: So Trina is going to answer the door in her robe and come on to boy scouts?

Jade: This just gets better and better.

Two young boys in scout uniforms approached the door and rang the bell.

Trina opened the door, and they could see on the camera that her eyes were closed.

Trina: Hi Beck, the knot is extra loose and waiting to be pulled.

Scout: Excuse me ma'am were are just here to pick up the clothes for the clothing drive.

Trina's eyes snapped open and the look of shock on her face was beautiful to behold.

Trina: Oh, sure, that must be this box right here.

Scout: Thank you ma'am, oh and by the way…

Trina: Yes?

Scout: If you are having trouble with that knot, Mark here is the best knot tier in the troop.

Trina: Thanks, I will keep that in mind.

Trina slammed the door.

Jade, Tori and Beck erupted in to laughter.

Tori: Did you see Trina's face when she opened her eyes and saw the scouts there!

Jade: And then the scout offers to help with the knot!

Beck: You guys are laughing but those poor scouts are probably traumatized for life, now.

As, they were laughing and joking, another car pulled up in front of Tori's door.

Jade: Hey, wait now who is this?

Tori: Oh, this must be the courier that is supposed to pick up an envelope for the DA.

Beck: Something else you forgot to tell Trina?

Tori: Oops.

.


	6. Chapter 6

They watched the courier get out of the car, walk to the door and ring the bell.

This time Trina was a little more cautious and kept her eyes open while she opened the door.

Trina: Hello

Courier: Hi, I am from the DA's office, your father left an envelope here for me to pick up.

Trina looked around and found the envelope. She handed it to the courier.

Courier: Thank you, oh buy the way you might want to re=tie that knot, it seems to be coming undone.

Trina: Thanks

Trina slammed the door.

Beck: Tori are there any other little surprises you forgot to tell Trina about?

Tori: No that was pretty much it.

Jade: Ok Beck, are you ready?

Beck: I suppose, but I don't see how I can top what has already happened here.

Jade: It will be a challenge, but I am sure that you can rise to it.

Tori: Wait, now who is this?

A taxi pulls up to the door and Tori's father steps out.

Tori: Oh my god, this is not good.

Jade: What is he doing here?

Tori: I don't know he must have forgotten something.

Beck: Yeah, like his keys, he is knocking on the door and ringing the bell.

Tori jumps in the seat to watch the monitor.

Jade: What are you doing?

Tori: It's like when you know and accident is about to happen, but you can't turn away…

Trina: Finally I thought you would never get here. Oh my…. Dad!

Mr. Vega: Who were you expecting, and do you usually greet people with a half open bathrobe?

Trina: No, I had just gotten through taking a bath and the doorbell rang and it was some scouts looking for clothes, then before I had a chance to do anything a courier from the DA's office came, and now you are here. I haven't much time to put anything on.

Tori: Ooh, she is good.

Mr. Vega: Oh, I am sorry baby, I just needed to pick up something in my office and then I will be out of your hair for the rest of the evening.

Trina: Thanks dad, but at this point don't even worry about it.

Mr. Vega found what he needed and said goodbye to Trina

Tori, Jade and Beck watched the cab with Mr. Vega leave the parking lot.

Beck: Ok, I guess we are ready now.

Beck walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Trina answered the door, still in her robe but looking a little frazzled by this time.

Beck tried to turn on his charm.

Beck: Hi there Trina

Trina: Well it is about time, you would not believe the crazy day I have been having.

Trina drops her robe and stands there naked in front of Beck, while he is staring she grabs is arm and pulls him into the house throws him down on the couch and starts tearing his clothes off. The last thing Tori and Jade see before the door closes is Beck mouthing the word "Help" while Trina is tearing at his pants.

Tori: Oh my god, we have to go stop her and help him!

Jade: Oh, I don't know, we could do that, or we could go and get an ice cream.

Tori: What are you talking about? Trina is in there practically raping your boyfriend!

Jade: Yeah well, the kind of evening she has had she deserves it. Besides it may teach him a lesson too about how good he has it with me.

Tori: You had this planned all along didn't you?

Jade: Not quite, but when I saw the way things were going I decided to roll with it.

Tori: But that is so mean, poor Beck!

Jade: He may be a little sore tomorrow but I can't picture him really complaining. Trina may be an annoying person but she does have a pretty hot body. Besides, who knows when she will ever get some again?

Tori: Wow Jade, this is a whole new side of you.

Jade: Enjoy it while it lasts. Now, how about that ice cream?

The two girls drive off to the ice cream parlor and slowly savor a couple of ice cream cones. When they are finished they drive back, park the car and walk up to the door.

Tori opens the door to find Trina dressed and relaxing watching television. Beck is collapsed on the couch semi dressed.

Jade walks over to Beck and sits next to him.

Jade: Ready to go home now Beck?

Beck: (Groggily) What happened to you guys, we had a plan.

Jade: Change in plan, we needed some ice cream.

Beck: What!

Jade: Don't worry about it; let's just get you home now.

Tori: Bye guys, see you in school.

Tori: So was sex with Beck everything you hoped it would be?

Trina: Well, he is ok. I mean he is cute and charming and very attentive. Oh who am I kidding, yes he was fantastic! Jade is so lucky to have him back! I am confused though, why did she let him do this? It is not like Jade.

Tori: Let's just say this was not the original plan and leave it at that.

Trina: You were in on this?

Tori: Yes. It was supposed to be a prank on you.

Trina: You can pull pranks like this anytime.

Tori: I wouldn't count on this one again Jade had an agenda and she completed it.

Trina: A girl can dream can't she!


	7. Chapter 7

When Beck went back to school he attracted a great deal of attention. He was getting smiles from everyone that he me, not the "Hi how are you, beautiful day isn't it" type smile but more of the "how was it" or "you lucky dog" smiles. Obviously Trina had spread the word of her exploits with Beck.

Jade was amused at first, then found that a well placed snarl on her part was enough to change the situation, at least while she was looking...In the end though, no real harm was done. Trina's reputation was enhanced some, Beck's could not be any higher, Trina just being another notch on his belt, the only really interesting speculation was why Jade allowed Beck to stray one night. There was all sorts of speculation on that one, but knowing Jade not one person had the courage to ask her about it.

Beck noticed, however that one particular pair of brown eyes were staring at him more often these days, and this concerned him. He was fairly sure that these eyes were not congratulating him on his exploits or questioning his choice of partners. He was going to have to find out what was going on, and do it the old fashioned way, ask.

His opportunity came when he was between classes one day and this person stayed behind in an empty room writing in her notebook. Beck slipped in and locked the door behind him so they would not be disturbed.

He sat down in one of the chairs and waiting to be noticed.

Cat: If you need the room I will be done in a moment.

Beck: That's all right, take your time.

Cat looked up from her work at beck and blushed bright red.

Cat: What are you doing here?

Beck: You have been staring at me the last few days like you want to ask me something, so I thought I would give you the chance.

Cat: I don't know if I can.

Beck: Cat we are friends, you can ask me anything.

Cat: Would I have to be wet and in a bathrobe for you to have sex with me?

Beck: Cat! Where did that come from?

Cat: From right here.

Beck: No I mean why would you ask me something like that?

Cat: Because no one has ever wanted to have sex with me and I wondered why.

Beck: First of all Cat that cannot be true that no one wants to have sex with you. I mean look at you, you have a very pretty face a cute figure, and beautiful legs. Guys have wanted to have sex with much less desirable girls.

Cat: Then why hasn't anyone asked me?

Beck: Robbie has never asked you to make out with him?

Cat: Well yes but that is not the same thing.

Beck: It's a start.

Cat: But Robbie is just Robbie. Beck you are every girl's dream, and to have my first time be done with you would be so fantastic….

Beck: Ok, Cat, Jade is your best friend right?

Cat: I think so.

Beck: So I want you to talk to Jade. If she says it is ok, then I will be happy to have sex with you.

Cat ran off to find Jade.

Beck watched her go, she is so cute, he thought, I really hope Jade says no.

Jade was at the asphalt café sipping on a coffee when a little red bolt of lightning struck.

Jadeee Cat was yelling as she jumped into a seat next to her dark friend.

Jade: Cat, I told you not to call me that in public.

Cat: Sorry.

Jade looked up at her little friend and knew she could never stay mad at her. She loved Cat like a little sister and felt very protective of her.

Cat: I was just talking with Beck and I asked him to do something and he said I needed to get you ok first.

Jade: Ok what is it, that Beck feels is so important he can't handle himself?

Cat: I asked him to have sex with me.

Jade's coffee flew out of her mouth and nose simultaneously.

Jade: You want what!

Cat was now on the verge of tears, she realized she really upset Jade.

Jade grabbed Cat and was hugging her little friend tightly.

Jade: You listen to me Cat Valentine; you are my best friend and the only one that is still pure and sweet. I don't want you throwing yourself at just any guy, I want you to save yourself for someone special who is worthy of you.

Cat: I was thinking of Beck.

Jade: Absolutely not!

Cat, but why not, you let Trina have him.

Jade: Ok, first, Beck is not a virgin, he has nothing to lose. Second, Trina may or may not be a virgin but it doesn't matter because I don't really like her, so I don't care about her. You I care about. I am not going to let you throw yourself away just for fun with Beck.

Cat: What about Robbie?

Jade: Robbie is harmless, not too bright but he really does like you. If you want to date someone, date Robbie, but please Cat don't throw yourself at him. If he cares about you he will wait.

Cat gives Jade a big hug.

Cat: Thanks Jadey,

Jade: Don't call me …never mind, you're welcome. I know you are going to do what you want, but just be careful.

Cat: I will Jadey.

The next day at school Cat made her move. She found Robbie in the hallway and casually strode up to him.

Cat: Hi Robbie

Robbie: Oh hi Cat, how are you?

Cat: Fine, you heard about Trina and Beck right?

Robbie: Yes, that was something, who knew that Beck had a thing for wet girls in bathrobes?

Cat: So you wouldn't have been interested?

Robbie: It depends on the girl.

Cat: Well it just so happens that I bought a new bathrobe and I am going to try it out after my bath tonight, if you want to come over.

Robbie: Sure Cat, I will be there.

Cat: About seven o'clock don't be late.

Robbie: I'll be there.

When Cat got home that afternoon, she prepared a nice warm bathe for herself and had a great time. She got out, applied her makeup and some perfume and then tried on her new bathrobe. I was pink, like everything else in her room an stopped about mid thigh, tying closed in the front with a simple sash and was low cut enough to add some intrigue. Cat felt good about herself and excited and sat down and waited for Robbie.

At exactly seven Robbie showed up at Cat's doorstep. He had stopped at the Florist and had a dozen long stemmed pink roses because he knew pink was Cat's favorite color. He rang the bell and his eyes bugged out when he saw Cat standing there.

Cat: Hi Robbie.

Robbie: Hi Cat, you look gorgeous in that!

Cat: Coquettishly, Thank you kind sir. The nice thing about it is that if you pull right here, (she indicates the sash knot) the whole thing opens and falls off.

Robbie: Oh I will have to try that. Robbie steps forward to untie the sash, it is a little tighter than he expects and as he pulls on it Cat comes with it and they bump heads. Cat falls back on her chair while Robbie starts falling toward the floor. He puts out his hand to try to grab something to stop his fall and knocks over the lamp which hits the floor before him and shatters. Robbie lands hard cutting himself on the pieces of the lamp and his arm folds under him and the bone gives way.

Cat: Oh my god Robbie, are you alright?

Robbie: Not really, I think you need to call an ambulance...

Cat grabs the phone and calls and within moments Robbie is being loaded into an ambulance and is on his way to the hospital.

Cat dials her friend Jade:

Jade: Cat; is the big date all over already? What happened?

Cat: Jade, Robbie is hurt; he is on his way to the hospital!

Jade: Stay calm, cat, Beck and I are on the way.

Cat sits back down to wait for Beck and Jade, as she does she notices that a teen magazine has been knocked off the table and is lying open on the floor. The article it is opened to is call," Safe Sex for Everyone". I guess I should have read that first, Cat thought.


End file.
